


Naughty or Nice

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 10 of the advent challenge at the livejournal community hd-seasons. Prompt: naughty or nice.

Draco saw her immediately. Dark haired, slim, legs that needed something to wrap around. He motioned to Pansy that he was heading to the bar and edged through the crowd. He leaned forward, seeming intent only on ordering a drink.

"Well, well, Draco Malfoy," she said.

He turned. "Who? Me?"

She smiled, eyes lighting up, and her fingers danced onto his arm. "What's a boy like you doing here? Thought you would prefer the quiet country club."

"I'm full of surprises," he said. "What about you? Is this your usual scene?"

She shrugged with a little pout, looking into the crowd. "Sometimes, you need to be lost out there."

He understood that, at least. In the flashing lights, no one cared if he was a Malfoy or not. He refocused and considered her words. "So you're hoping to be lost in a crowd tonight."

She looked him up and down. "I was."

He smiled. "I know someplace quieter."

She licked her lips and pressed close. "Let's go."

~~~

The door to Draco's flat slammed shut as he pushed her against it. Their lips were pressed together, wet and messy and hot. He opened her coat and skimmed up her thighs. She moaned and pulled his shirt out of his pants.

"You. Are. Amazing," he panted into her mouth.

"Just you wait," she said with a wink. "Have you been naughty or nice this year, Mr. Malfoy?"

He nipped her lip. "Oh, very naughty."

"I have just the punishment," she said. Her hands slid up his chest and began to unbutton his shirt.

He pushed his palms flat against the door to give her more room. "Tell me. What's my punishment? What are you going to do to me?"

With all the buttons undone, she began to open his pants. "Presents are to be kept secret. Until they're...unwrapped." She pushed his pants to his thighs and with a smirk, she knelt down.

He leaned his head against the door as she licked the tip of his erection. Eyes hot, she took the entire thing into her mouth and he moaned. Her tongue teased the vein on the underside and every time she pulled away, the suction nearly had him screaming.

"Want to--can I--" He was too turned on for him to ask properly--she'd scrambled his brains.

She stopped her movement and looked up, waiting. He groaned and pumped his hips, using her mouth. She hummed and reached for his balls, rolling them and pulling them lightly. "Going to swallow?" he asked quickly.

Her eyes grew bright and he swore. He reached down to grab her head and thrust forward as he came, flooding her mouth. He slumped, careful to not drop completely and crush her. "You are very naughty, Mr. Potter."

Harry chuckled as he stood, tucking Draco back in. "Got you, though."

Draco growled and pulled his lover close for a breath stealing kiss. "Where'd you find this outfit?"

Harry smoothed down the figure hugging black dress--one that gave him an hourglass shape. Draco wanted to peel it away. "Thrift store."

"Keep it," Draco said. "I want to take you to dinner in it."

Harry hit him. "Never!"

"Oh, never say never, Mr. Potter."


End file.
